(a) Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to flat panel displays. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to thin film transistor array panels and their methods of manufacture.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A thin film transistor (TFT) has been used in various fields, for example as a switching and driving device in flat display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light emitting diode displays (OLED Displays) and electrophoretic displays.
The TFT includes a gate electrode connected to a gate line transferring a scanning signal, a source electrode connected to a data line transferring a signal to be applied to a pixel electrode, a drain electrode facing the source electrode, and a semiconductor electrically connected to the source electrode and the drain electrode.
The semiconductor is an important factor in determining characteristics of the thin film transistor. Silicon (Si) is the most widely used semiconductor. Silicon is classified as an amorphous silicon or polysilicon depending on its crystal form, wherein amorphous silicon is relatively easily manufactured but has low charge mobility, while polysilicon has problems such as film burst in manufacturing.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.